


Of Course There's a Dance

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-everybody lives, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron has had a minor accident that has landed him in medical.  Rey reacts.</p>
<p>
  <i>Soooo much fluffier than that summary intimates.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course There's a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post at least one thing each week--either a one-shot or a chapter from a longer fic. I decided, after all I put you guys through in the last fic, that this would be fluff.

“Nope,” Jess said, scrolling through her datapad. 

“Come on!” Poe protested. Not begging, though. He would not beg Jess for this…yet.

“Not happening.”

“I’d do it for you.”

Jess snorted. “No, you wouldn’t.”

“You’re supposed to be my best friend, Pava.”

“Yeah, but I’m less afraid of you than I am of your girlfriend.”

Poe mentally flinched at the word. Not because he wasn’t sure of their relationship; he knew what he and Rey were to each other. It was the “girl” part of the word. He was very aware that he was much older than Rey. There were still some people who side-eyed him when they saw him with her. Not many, because once Rey caught on to what was going on, she very firmly set people straight. But there were some who still thought he was taking advantage of the younger woman.

“If you’re just going to tune me out, I can leave.”

He snapped his attention back to Jess.

“You wouldn’t.”

Jess smirked. “Nah. I want to see the show.”

“What show?”

Jess rolled her eyes and set her datapad aside. “The Rey does the _I Told You So_ song and dance show.”

“There’s a dance?”

“Of course there’s a dance. Have you met Rey?” she narrowed her eyes at the IV bag hanging on the stand. “What kind of drugs are they giving you?”

“Apparently ones that make me hallucinate that my best friend hates me.”

“Aw,” Jess said, pouting. She reached out and tousled his curls. “Poor, poor Poe.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I can still ground you; Blue Leader or no Blue Leader.”

“I don’t care if your leg is broken; those are fighting words,” Jess said, glaring at him.

Poe huffed. “Fine. Where’s my comm? I’ll call Snap. _He’ll_ help me.”

Jess lifted an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really? And exactly how is Snap going to help you cover up the fact that you broke your damn ankle?”

“This should be good.”

Poe and Jess turned to face the doorway, where Rey stood watching them.

“Baby,” Poe said, bright smile on his face.

“Don’t you ‘baby’ me,” she replied.

Poe schooled his features into a frown. “I’m sorry,” he said, giving her a goofy grin.

“Are you trying to pretend you’re too doped up for this argument?” Rey asked.

“You know, I think I hear Ben calling me through the Force. Yep, yes I do. Wow, that’s a breakthrough. I should go to him. See you later, Dameron,” Jess said, fairly leaping from her chair at the expression on Rey’s face.

Rey watched her friend leave before turning her attention back to Poe.

“I’m in a lot of trouble, aren’t I?” he asked, sheepish.

“You’re the one in a bed in medical; you tell me.”

“Well, you see, I—why are you in a flightsuit?” he asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Rey smirked. “I was out flying maneuvers with Karé; this seemed appropriate attire,” she said, smoothing her hands down over her hips. “Fits pretty well for secondhand, don’t you think?”

Poe swallowed hard. “It does.”

“I was rather surprised to learn that you had been injured,” she said, as she undid her belt.

“Freak accident,” he replied, his mouth going dry.

She took off the belt and set it on a chair, moving closer to the bed. “Really? That sounds terrible,” she said, fiddling with the fastenings on her suit.

“Rey?”

She walked closer to him and reached out one hand to caress his cheek as she opened her flightsuit to the waist, revealing lacy black lingerie.

“You poor, poor thing,” she said softly. “You look like you need some tender, loving care,” she whispered, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

Poe, in that moment, thanked every conversation Rey had had with the workers at that brothel on Jakku. _Clearly_ , someone had explained the naughty caregiver trope to her.

“Yes, please,” he whispered.

Rey leaned back and smacked him on the back of the head. “Then maybe next time, you’ll use the kriffing ladder when getting out of Black One instead of leaping to the ground like some idiot child!” she yelled.

“What?”

“You heard me, Dameron!” she said, closing up the flight suit.

“But I—what?”

“Yeah, I heard all about it. BB-8 even showed me footage. And you think you’re going to get some sympathy?”

“But, sweetheart!”

“I’m going to go get a shower and then I am going to go to sleep in our large, soft bed. If you behave tonight, I’ll bring you breakfast,” she said, before storming out of the room.

Jess leaned back in the door and whistled. “Damn, Poe. I know I’ve said it before, but I’m a little bit in love with your girlfriend.”

“You were listening?”

“Of course I was. She could have done you some serious harm, instead of just winding you up,” she said, nodding at his lap.

“Damn it, Jess!” he shouted, blushing as he rearranged the blankets.

“I’ll talk her down, I’m sure she’ll be in to snuggle with you later.”

“Thanks, you’re a pal,” he said, settling back against the pillows, drowsiness from the medication started to set in.

Jess turned the light out as she left the room.

Poe sat up. “Wait, when did you say you were in love with my girlfriend?”


End file.
